The SPD, the Mystic Force and the school of Magic
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: The SPD Rangers will acquire the powers of the rangers mystic but first they have to learn to use magic is why they are sent to Hogwarts to be trained. They will make it easy to learn magic? Will they defeat the dark magic? Rated T for some scenes of violence in the last chapters.
1. A new challenge

_**A/N: None of the Power Rangers and Harry Potter belongs to me, just the idea of the story and some characters that I can invent in the course of history such as Roxana Bly the daughter of Clare and Xanders.**_

* * *

It all started after the fall of Emperor Grumm and his empire Trubian. In the barracks command center of the Space Patrol Delta was Commander Cruger an alien shaped blue dog. There had been no incident that would jeopardize the planet, everything was so calm it was scary. Suddenly enters the command center Kat an alien with form of a human woman but cat ears and big green eyes, her face showed concern.

"What is it Kat?" Cruger ask to see the face of scientific concern.

"Just arrived a message from Rootcore. For years I did not hear anything from the Mystic Force. I think since the Mystic Rangers defeated Imperious. Take. "Replied Dr. Manx.

The commander took electronic tablet that will give Kat Manx, after pressing a button and a hologram appeared Sorcerer's Nick Russell and former Red Ranger Mystic Force and the writing was:

**_"We know now SPD is responsible for the safety of the earth. Once my mother, the sorceress Udonna she provided you Commander Cruger helps you when you first came to earth and I need to return the favor. A dangerous wizard who was supposed to have died trying to become even stronger and weaker this can be a danger to the earth and even the galaxy. I know that your Rangers are good but the technology is useless against magic is why I cede our powers of Rangers Mystic. I Do not know how many Rangers you have but I have power for 6 rangers. " _**said Nick hologram.

"But my Rangers do not know how to use magic?" The commander asked himself.

**_"Oh, you should ask how they will learn to use magic. I took the audacity to ask the director of Hogwart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry if he accepted your rangers and he said yes. They will placed in the sixth year so that they do not feel uncomfortable, except for the class of flight that is only given to the freshmen. There will be safe while learning, I hope you are ready for when danger arrives. Advance Thanks, Nick Russell. "_**

"Sir, also left this. Appears that he was sure that you will accept. "Kat said as she handed a box with magic wands had one red, one blue, one yellow, one green, one pink and one white.

"Kat calls the rangers." Said the commander.

"Yes sir, but we only have four rangers and the other 2 wands?" Asked Kat.

"Contact Jack he may want to help and if he wants carry with him Allis can do so would all the places covered." Cruger said.

"We were call?, Sir," said Sky, the current leader of the team after dismissal of Jack from SPD.

"Yes, for making a long story short. It will have new powers ranger but will first have to take classes in a magic school called Hogwarts. Oh and I almost forgot Jack returns to the team, Allis will join them. "Said Blue Dog seriously.

"It means I will not be but the red ranger?" Sky asked anxiously.

"That's what you're worried about Sky? Answering your question will remain the red ranger happy? Boom, wands deliver them. "The commander said while Boom gave the wands to the Rangers. He gave the Red to Sky, to Bridge the yellow, Z the blue and Syd the pink. Green and white wands already had sent to Jack and Allis respectively.

"Dismissed" and all the rangers left the command center.


	2. The selection ceremony

_**A/N: None of Power Rangers and Harry Potter belongs to me just the idea of history and some other characters that I invented during the course of history.**_

* * *

Days later the guys were at Hogwarts waiting to be called at the ceremony that was to place them in their respective houses which meant that there was the likelihood that they were not together.

"How wonderful school again." Said Jack with an ironic tone.

"They say that Slytherin house is where all dark wizards go, I hope none of us touch there. "Z said looking worried.

"Well technically it is impossible for any of us enter Slytherin because there just enter the pure blood , if we were children of wizards if we could get in, but we're not so we will not go. Because we can not be to enter Muggle borns if ... "Bridge started making one of his typical and long explanations.

"We get it, Bridge." Said an annoyed Sky, who was desperate because start calling.

And sorting ceremony began.

"Roxana Bly" began to call Professor McGonagall.

Step a girl about 11 years black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Ravenclaw" said the Sorting Hat.

"Well next is Schuyler Tate." It was the turn of Sky this sat and waited for the hat to tell to him which house he have to go . "Gryffindor"

"Elizabeth Delgado." Call Professor Z "Hufflepuff"

"Oh, we are starting to separate." Z said to herself .

"Sydney Drew" "Hufflepuff"

"Well it seems that we will still being roommates." Syd told her friend .

"Jack Landors." "Gryffindor"

"Ha, would not believe you were going to rid of me, Sky, do you?" Commented Jack.

"Jack and beat that we're friends now or not?" he replied.

"It was a joke do not take it to heart, Sky."

"Allis Samuels" "Gryffindor"

"Bridge Carson" "Ravenclaw"

"Oh poor Bridge was the only Ravenclaw he will now go to be alone." Said Syd.

"Please , Bridge generally is usually quick to make friends with everyone." Z replied her.

It was time for the welcome banquet in the middle of the staff table was the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"This year we welcome new teachers" as he pointed to the two new teachers one was a red-haired man and a blond woman with big blue eyes. "I present to Charlie Thorn, the new flight instructor, Charlie better known by the nickname Chip in their teen years was the legendary yellow ranger from the mystic force, and the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Clare Ravenclaw she was known as the Gatekeeperl, and niece of the sorceress be Uddona, is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and will be the new head of the house. "

Bridge was sitting with students in Ravenclaw just between two girls one Roxana Bly the girl who first called in the sorting ceremony and Luna a girl's long blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello Luna, you are the new, right?" Said the girl.

"I'm Roxana, the daughter of Professor Clare Ravenclaw and Xander Bly magician. Nice to meet you. "Roxana replied while shaking hands with the other girl.

"Oh, I'm Bridge. I come from the SPD Academy. "The boy answer.

"Yes, I heard you. Are the police, right?. " said Luna.

"Well yes, but that the commander did not hear you say that he says that we are not policemen but rather the Space Patrol Delta. But if we're cops for arrest, give fines, questioned and that is what police do. Although common police not handle vehicles giants called Zords, but technically yes are cops. "Commented Bridge.

"What he said?" Wonder Roxana. "Because I did not understand half."

"I get this straight. He said yes are policemen, but his commander not like to be called that. "Luna said.

Bridge was surprised that someone else would understand what he was saying besides Sydney that sometimes served as a translator for his teammates.

After eating everyone went to their rooms after a long journey.

* * *

_**P/N: Place the Rangers in to according to the requirements of each of the houses, however Allis is difficult for me to be a minor character in the Power Rangers can hardly perceive her personality so I decided to leave in the same house that Jack.**_


	3. Potions Class

_**A/N: None of Power Rangers and Harry Potter belongs to me just the idea of history and some other characters that I invented during the course of history.**_

* * *

It was the first day of classes and exactly at 8 am was the hour of Potions class with Professor Snape. At the exit of the Hufflepuff common room was waiting Z for Syd finished arranging for school when this came out of the bedroom with the face of discomfort, and adjusting her skirt.

"It's horrible, the skirt is very long. Huy! the tie is yellow and black? There could be another color? "Syd said annoyed.

"Syd could stop complaining. You intended it to be pink to stick with your ranger costume? To me if I like the color, but now I do not either going to hit me with the new ranger costume as the wand is light blue imagine it will be that color. That if I agree with the skirt. "Said Z.

"Z, now you're sounding like Bridge." Said Syd.

"Sorry, I'm nervous. They say the potions professor is an acid. "Commented the brunette.

"Let's have breakfast before we make late for class." Said the blonde.

And the girls on their way to the dining room and later came to room potions class.

It was 7:40 and even Ravenclaw dormitories sleeping Bridge was apparently he forgot to set the alarm and Sky was not to awake him. This woke up scared when he realized what time it was. He change as fast as I could and left the Ravenclaw common room faster than lightning, his shirt buttoned wrong and out of his pants and tie half tied. Much less had time for breakfast when he can get to class it had begun 10 minutes ago.

"Perhaps these are hours of arriving Mr Carson and these fascists?" Said an angry Professor Snape.

"Oh, is that it was because of the time change. You know there are several hours apart from America to Europe so even not get used. "Said nerves Bridge at see the teacher look intimidating.

"Well, so that begin to get used Carson. 10 points off to Ravenclaw for this incident. "Said Snape.

"Hey you if you want to gift my alarm clock." said from a corner of the room Draco Malfoy a mocking tone.

"Someone asked your opinion Mr. Malfoy. Also 10 points off to Slytherin. For the comment out of place. "Continue with the reduction of points to the houses, the teacher when he suddenly heard two students who could not help but laugh because the scolding that gave Malfoy, was nothing more and nothing less than Harry and Ron from Gryffindor. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley that is funny to you, also 10 points less for Gryffindor ".

Sky, Jack and Bridge were nearby and when the teacher was not looking Jack ask Bridge as it was. "Hey, how was your night in to Ravenclaw?"

"Well at first I found it difficult to sleep, I think I needed them snoring of my now former roommate. "Bridge said.

"You snore Sky?" Said a smiling Jack.

"What? not true. "said an annoyed Sky.

"They're going to keep interrupting, you want me to remove more points? "Said the teacher who had noticed the interesting conversation, while one book that was in his hand hit each in the head.

"Ouch!" Said the three boys.

"Everybody do the potion of page 45 is a simple problem I hope not, but if you do not throw the ingredients in their correct order could result in a small explosion." Warned the teacher.

Sky although he was good to follow instructions, he was not good for mixing the last time I try to make pancake, burn the blender of his mother. To make matters worse stated in the book only the ingredients and portions but not the order, to the other students wore was easy as taking the class several years but for him would be a problem.

Puff! The potion explode right in the face. A black smoke came out of the cauldron of Sky. This leave his face all black were seen only his big blue eyes and a lock of his blond hair was now black.

"Someone please, that helps Mr. Tate." Said an annoyed teacher.

The girl winged table approached him began to help.

"I'm Hermione, and I think the problem is that mixed up in the wrong order of the potion ingredients. "Said the girl as she continued helping with the potion.

"That just did awful ridiculous!" Sky said Jack as they left the class after this over.

Jack just laughed, which made more bothered Sky. They continued their way to the next class.


	4. Flying on Brooms

_**A/N: None of Power Rangers and Harry Potter belongs to me just the idea of history and some other characters that I invented during the course of history.**_

* * *

Leaving the potions class, Bridge heading to the class of flight his stomach sounded hunger. Well, he had no time for breakfast. He was distracted imagining a succulent and buttery toast.

"Hello Bridge!" said Luna, who was very close to him but had not seen her.

"Oh, you scared me. Missed you arrive, is that I have hungry and could not eat breakfast and now I only think about food. "He said.

"Oh, sorry. I can make you something to eat, I have learned a new spell to make snacks just have to say _Meriendi Bocadillo_ accompanied by what you want to eat, it does have to be something simple. "Luna said as she pulled her wand.

"Um, how about a buttery toast." the boy said as he wiggling his fingers when he said the word buttery.

"_Meriendi Bocadillo_, buttery toast." toast appeared and she handed to Bridge.

"Thank you. Want?" Bridge asked Luna.

"No, thank you. I go to my class, see you later. Goodbye." Luna as she said goodbye and followed her way taken small jump and singing.

"She is amazing." He said aloud to himself.

* * *

I was about to start class flights and all the students were in the school yard with Professor Thorn.

"Hello, I am Professor but can tell Thorn Chip, with all the confidence in the world.I will be their flying instructor." Chip said as he walked to a chest where they had a very nice brooms, these have the symbol of the Mystic Force and each had a symbol and a different color.

"Mr. Landors, Mr. Tate, Miss Delgado, Mr. Carson, Miss Drew and Miss Samuels. These will be your brooms, brooms are mystics rangers and are very fast. Broom not allowed to have as of first year but considering that you placed in the sixth year we are being complied with them.. "said the teacher while showing them the brooms.

"Good start to try to fly. I will put a mattress giant throughout the yard so you do not hurt, try not to get out of the grounds, "said a smiling Chip to his class.

"So anything else? Without any explanation?. We can kill!" Sky said.

"Come on Sky, if you can drive your motorcycle and Zords, why not a broom?" Z reply.

"You're right." This said as he grabbed theirs broom and suddenly I was flying. Was unbelievable knew how to fly but not to make a potion. All s ranger managed to control theirs broom, while around them looked like the freshman bounced in the mattress when they fell from the brooms.

"For their great performance with brooms I will give 30 points to Gryffindor for the work of Jack, Sky and Allis. Also at 20 points for Hufflepuff thanks to Sydney and Elizabeth better known as "Z" and last but not least 10 points to Ravenclaw for the performance of Bridge. "Commented the professor.

"There is nothing to Slytherin? "Commented freshman boy from Slytherin.

"No, and I'll give you points if you were the worst ones flew on brooms? And even one broke the handle of his broom. "Chip said earnestly to remember the mess that made Slytherin students with brooms.

"Well that's all for today, see you in class tomorrow." said Professor Chip.

All students went to their next classes.

* * *

P/N: thanks to** gypsymooneysgirl7733 ** for the review.


	5. A hurt hand

_**A/N: None of Power Rangers and Harry Potter belongs to me just the idea of history and some other characters that I invented during the course of history.**_

* * *

It was in the afternoon and apparently the Rangers survived the first day of school. In tower of Gryffindor was Jack teaching Allis step of defense barely moving because he do not want to hurt her. When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive to the common room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Practicing defense." Replied Jack.

"Good!, I want to try." Said Ron.

"Okay, but do not even think I will have mercy on you." Jack said with a smile on his face.

They began to run around the room, jumping over seats and tables, pulling slapping, kicking.

"This is not a place to fight going to break something." Said Sky annoying.

Until one of those Ron was pulled away and gave a kick right in Sky hand , who was in one of the seats after reading the SPD handbook .

"Oh, ouch!" whined Sky.

"Ron what animal you are! Be more careful. "Said Hermione to see Sky's hand was beginning to swell and become red.

"Sorry, it was just an accident." Ron replied.

"I told you!" said Sky.

"I think I broke my hand." Commented , his face reflected pain.

"Come, I'll take you to the infirmary Madam Pomfrey. She will leave you hand as new. "Said the girl as grabbed Sky by the arm and took him to the infirmary.

* * *

In the infirmary.

"This is going to hurt, but it happened fast." Madam Pomfrey said as she gave a medicine that had a horrible smell.

" Guacala!, taste worst than how it smells. " said as he tried to pass the bad taste of the medicine.

"Now wait here ten minutes to take effect and then you can go." Pomfrey said and went to attend to another patient.

The boy had loaded to the infirmary with SPD handbook, so I opened and began to read.

"What are you reading? "Asked a curious Hermione, who had been with him all the time.

"Oh, is the SPD handbook, and have read it hundreds of times that I know by heart, but I did not bring any book more so I'm going to read. Also I like to know perfectly the rules, you know it's hard to see me breaking any of them. " said as he showed the book to her.

"I also like to read and do not like to break the rules, but with Harry and Ron's sometimes difficult to follow. However I believe in Hogwarts you will be more helpful to read the Regulations of school, you can find it in the library you can also find other books that can help you in Potions class today was not too well. "Said the girl.

"You're right, it was awful, Thanks for helping. I go to the library although it is too late, soon everyone must be in the bedroom. " said as he gave a small smile something not very common in him.

"If you let me know during the week and help you with books." Hermione replied.

The Madam Pomfrey approached youth.

"But boy you still doing here, half an hour ago you could go!" Said the nurse.

"Oh, I did not measure realized that it had spent the 10 minutes, is more been more than 10." Replied Sky.

Sky and Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower before being scolded for not being in the bedroom.

Everyone slept after a busy day.


	6. Lunch in the Great Hall

_**A/N: None of Power Rangers and Harry Potter belongs to me just the idea of history and some other characters that I invented during the course of history.**_

* * *

It was another day at Hogwarts. In the Great Hall was having lunch at the same table Sydney, Jack, Allis, Z and Bridge despite being in different house was hard being apart all the time.

"Hey Z, because Hufflepuff students after finishing the classes are directed to the kitchen and then as they disappear?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh, is that the entrance to our common room is the kitchen, you have to touch one of the barrels and enter." answers Z.

"So if touch a barrel in the kitchen I can go?" This continued wondered.

"It is not so easy. If you touch the wrong you will stay bathed with vinegar, and you stop asking what we can not tell what it is. Do not be curious. "Said Syd.

"If I had been place at Hufflepuff would have to put a lock on the kitchen counter, haha." Commented Bridge.

"You're always hungry Bridge." Said Jack.

A table approached a girl, was Luna. "Permission I can sit with you?, Hello Bridge."

"Sure, she is Luna Lovegood friends. A good friend and classmate. "Replied Bridge.

"Hello" said the others.

"Hey has anyone seen Sky?" Asked Jack.

"Sky is the serious guy, and high? Because if he is, is in the library with Hermione. "Said Luna.

"Such as they are spending a lot of time together. Truly? "Allis said in a tone of indirect.

"Right." Said Jack. "But for have him with his bitterness, better let him lived his little collegial romance."

"Well as I finish. I'm that I have first practice with the team of Quidditch from Ravenclaw. "Bridge said as he rose from the table. "At first I was not sure but Luna convinced me. Lacked a player on the team, as missing one as there was a place available and there was a place available as well ... "

"We get it Bridge!" Said Z. "I are starting to get dizzy."

"Sorry, bye." Said this.

"Luck, Do not fall off the broom!." Said Syd.

Bridge stood fast despite looking worried the last thing that said Syd, but then returned to normal and went along with Luna to the Quidditch field.

"These two like they are also brought something weird." Commented Syd.

"Think how well would not surprise me to emerge something between this pair. Well to be frank, Bridge is my friend but I have to admit he have a very rare form, and Luna I think she won at that point. The strangest girl can not be. That if the two are very good people think they are made for each other. "Said Z while the rest ate their lunch and meditated on what had happened.


	7. Fight, fight!

_**A/N: None of Power Rangers and Harry Potter belongs to me just the idea of history and some other characters that I invented during the course of history.**_

* * *

In the grounds of the quidditch field and Ravenclaw team had finished their practice and they were changing clothes. While waiting Luna for Bridge one of the benches near the dressing rooms. It was the turn of the Slytherin team to use the field and Draco Malfoy and his teammates stood by the entrance to the dressing rooms right near where Luna was expected to finish the Ravenclaw.

"Oh look who we have here the lunatic." Draco began to insult the girl with the sole purpose of disturbing since this had not done anything to make hin react that way with her.

When suddenly Bridge come out of the dressing rooms and realizes what happened.

"Hey, who you say lunatic?" Bridge said in a tone that expressed discomfort, the usual was calm but did not like injustice.

"Who called you Carson? Did anyone ask your opinion? "Said Malfoy, his voice challenging.

"You think you have the right to insult women, ah?" Said Bridge who had already altered.

"If you want, this can be arranged. With a duel and if you win I will leave in peace. "Malfoy suggested.

"Okay, but if you wand _ see if you're as good without it." Answered the boy.

"Okay this will be easy." Draco said.

"I would not be so sure. Because while my squad I was not the strongest, some mindI am stronger than you. So do not trust and give me what you have. "Said a determined Bridge.

Draco did not want to admit to his peers but he knew his opponent was stronger than him, was a Power Ranger the physical peel were the order of the day for him. They took off the robe of their uniform and started throwing punches and kicks from all sides, rolled around the Quidditch field, their shirts finished brown.

Bridge Malfoy had successfully intercepted and shot down once over this, was about fist punch in the face, rather another as he had already been several blows that make give. Draco had an eye swollen eye, bloody nose and a split lip. While Bridge also had a small cut on one of his eyebrows. Certainly there was a clear winner.

Suddenly arrived Luna with Professor Chip Thorn. The girl went to seek help when he saw that none of the other students did nothing to separate them, unlike stayed watching like a show and screaming fight, fight!

"Enough! All returned to their tasks. And you two to be the last time I see you fighting, the next not only take away points but I would refer you with Professor Dumbuldor. "Said Chip furious at see the pathetic scene.

"Yes sir." Bridge while I answer hangs his head in respect for the teacher.

After the teacher was Malfoy did not lose the opportunity to threaten the boy. "This one Carson you pay me, I swear you're going to pay for this humiliation."

"Thanks for sticking up, it was a nice gesture. No one had ever fought because of me, but promise me you will not do it again do not want you getting in trouble because of me. "Luna said as she wiped the blood with a handkerchief that the guy had on an eyebrow at the cut.

"Okay, I promise." Replied Bridge as he threw his arm Luna's shoulder and walked to the Ravenclaw common room.


	8. With Whom you will go?

_**A/N:None of Power Rangers and Harry Potter belongs to me just the idea of history and some other characters that I invented during the course of history.**_

* * *

Christmas was approaching and everyone at Hogwarts were in search of a partner for the traditional Christmas dance this not celebrated since the Triwizard Tournament.

It was time for the class of transformations with Professor McGonagall.

"You think this year Hermione get a partner to the Christmasdance?" Ask Ron to Harry.

"Well, you know she always surprises us." Harry answer.

"You're right, but we with whom shall we go? "Ron insisted, then looked forward and saw Sydney and Z, and he had an idea. "Wait, I have an idea that if invite Syd and Z?"

"You're crazy. They ignore ous. They barely speak to us. In addition are various years older than us. "Said Harry.

"So what? Hermione spend much time lately with Sky, and Luna with Bridge, and they are also older than themselves. "Said Ron ended.

Ron wrote a note on parchment and throw it from one table to the other girls.

"Ouch! That who shot me with it, "Z said as she picked up the paper.

"That barbarian, whose aim more bad. You gave her in the face. "Said Harry nervous to see the reaction of the girl.

The teacher realized the move approached the table and read the paper out loud .. "Z & Syd want to go with us to the Christmas dance? Att. Ron and Harry. "And she look at them and said" You might expect to finish my class to get a date for the dance. "

"What a shame and this is all your fault," said Harry.

"Sorry but we have a partner." Answer Z, while she pointed to Geourge and Fread Waesly Ron's brothers.

All students looked them and laughed.

On leaving the hall they encountered Giny and Roxana.

"If they want they can go with us." Giny said.

"But you're my sister!" Said Ron.

"Yes, but I would go with Harry and you with Roxana." This I reply.

"Well, problem solved, thanks we will go with you." Said Harry before Ron could speak and left the scene.

* * *

In one of the halls walked Sky with Jack and they met Hermione and Allis.

"Hey, I have something to ask Hermione." Commented _ Sky giving a look that hinted at being left alone.

"Allis would you go for dessert?" Asked Jack of nowhere, it was all he could think.

"Okay. Come on. "This said and went their way.

"What you wanted to say Sky?" Hermione asked.

"Well, this is not easy for me as I do not usually go to parties. But there is. Want to go with me to the Christmas dance? "This ask her.

"Sure." Answered the girl with a face of emotion.

* * *

In the tower where are the messengers owls, was Luna collecting letters that her father had sent her when she see Bridge get to the tower to see if he had a package for him.

"Hello Luna". Bridge said he watched if there was anything for him.

"Hi Bridge, I can ask a question?" Commented Luna.

"Oh, Yeah, right. What's wrong? "This reply.

"Well I wanted to know, if you have someone to go to the Christmas dance?" _ She ask him.

"Well no, but I actually do not celebrate Christmas because I'm Jewish, but if you want I can go with you, well if you had wondered because you do not go with. I say if you want. Besides I've always loved the holidays. "Replied Bridge.

"Well that's it. We will go together to the dance. Goodbye. "And Luna left the tower humming a song.

"I can not believe she understood what I said. Even I am trying to understand myself. "Said the boy himself.


	9. Christmas Dance

_**A/N: The usual nothing belongs to me. They do not stick to anything but while writing this chapter was listening to the new CD of Yandel, yes reggeton, Power Ranger and Harry Potter just to me occurs mix it. But hey that was just a random the way, I hope some review please tomorrow is my birthday and I would like see what you guys think of my story. Thank you. :)**_

* * *

After several days came the day of the Christmas Dance. Around the great hall was decorated in white with ice sculptures and enchanted ceiling falling snowflakes dissipated before reaching the ground. There were several round tables with flower arrangements silvery and white. In one of the table was the group of Rangers. Jack was entertained with tales of Fred and George, while Syd, and Z Allis spoke of the beautiful decor. While Sky was sitting at the table watching the clock constantly because Hermione did not arrive yet. Bridge and Luna were on the table of dessert.

When suddenly Hermione appears with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Roxana.

"Forgive the delay is that in the morning I went with Harry and Ron to the village. When we came back we met Katie Bell who allegedly had a package for Dumbledore. Moments later it seems she opened it and turned out to be a necklace that was bewitched, which nearly killed her. It's a miracle she's alive. "She told the event as she and others joined the group that was on the table.

"Okay, anyway the party has not even officially begun. Turning to the necklace, not the first time I hear someone sends gifts to Dumbledore in order to kill him. "Commented Sky.

"Sure, when I left the class of defenses against the dark arts I saw Professor McGonagall entered the office of Professor Clare Ravenclaw and this was looking worried. So I decided to stay and listen, of course I use the invisibility cloak from my father. Achieve hear that someone had sent a bottle with a drink that was poisoned to Dumbledore. "Said Harry. "Something strange is happening at Hogwarts."

All were amazed at what was going on you could see the tension in place. Until come to the table Luna and Bridge laden with goodies that hardly could carry.

"But what are exaggerated. Why so much candy? "Said Sky.

"Well, it's for everyone, or really thought that we would eat all this? Want? "Replied Bridge while putting all the candy on the table.

"I think after what happened today I need something sweet." Hermione commented as she took a sweet Luna and Bridge had put on the table.

The music started to play and everyone took their partners to dance. Young people danced the night forgetting for a moment what was happening around them and just enjoying the moment.

The rest of Christmas break the Rangers returned to New Tech city in the U.S. to be with their families as the C squad has charged was now monitoring the city so they do not have to worry about that. They still did not understand why they had to be taking classes at Hogwarts it had not yet think of anything that would jeopardize the safety of the Earth although the school was strange things happening. What they did not know that while they enjoyed their vacation an evil force each day gradually grew and became stronger.


	10. An unexpected event

**_A/N: The usual, nothing belongs to me just the idea of the story. A chapter a little short but reach to the point where I wanted to go._**

* * *

I had almost finished the school year at Hogwarts had been quiet all unlike the first half. Sky with the help of Hermione achievement improve potions class which meant that the achieved pass the class. Although Gryffindor won the Hogwarts Quidditsh Cup to Ravenclaw, Bridge won the rookie of the year and was selected as the central chaser all-star team. Everything was fine until one day before classes ended unexpected happened was Professor Dumbledore kill inside the students and teachers gathered around Dumbledore's body, and with their wands, fade the Dark Mark had appeared in the sky after the incident. The next day when it was time to leave Professor Clare Ravenclaw asks the Rangers to pass by her office.

"I know you wonder why I have gathered. I have gathered that you will not return this summer to New Tech you will come with me to the city of Briadwood. "Clare said to the Rangers.

"Why do we have to go to Briadwood? "Sky wonder.

"Because I will take you to Rootcore, where with the help of Daggeron test began to put yours powers as the new mystic rangers, and learn to use the new Zord." answer the teacher.

"But learning to use Zords? We know Zords handle thanks Allis well maybe not, but the rest yes. It's like driving a giant car. "Commented Jack.

"Jack, do not be rude to the teacher." Allis said as she gave Jack a little nudge by the comment that this had done.

"Sorry." Jack said when he realized it was not the best way to answer.

"To answer your question Jack, the difference between the delta vehicles that are the Zords of SPD and Mystic Force is that they are not be a vehicle you will you will be the Zords, so we call them the Mystics Titans." answer Professor Ravenclaw.

"Titans, Great!" Bridge said excitedly.

"Now I want no more buts pack up and meet me at the train station." Clare said.

Everyone went to pack and once at the station came to London and from there took a flight to the United States.


	11. Mystic Taitans

_**A/N: The usual nothing belongs to me, just the idea of the story. Here is a substantially long chapter because while not upgrade through the fault of my adorable college. Luck will soon come the holidays. Yeah!**_

* * *

The rangers already toward a day that had reached Rootcore and were preparing to take their first training with Daggeron.

"Good morning, rangers, I'm Daggeron the Solaris knight and be yours teacher during yours brief instance on Rootcore." Daggeron said.

"Good morning," they all said.

"I do not know why but Daggeron has a certain resemblance to Doggie, only that human." Jack commented quietly.

"You're right until resemble at the voice. Strange, very strange." Z. added

"Today we'll try the Zord mode. Not today, but will practice combat since almost a year ago that has a beating and do not want to cool. Though someone told me that there was some person who fight in school with another student during this school year. "as indicated Daggeron look to Bridge.

"Not pocible. You fought Bridge? With who?" Jack said amazed.

"With Malfoy. He was bothering Luna also passed bothering others especially those like us dirty or impure blood as they say to ous." Bridge said as he scratched his head.

"No wonder he get once a class of spells, all beaten. According to him, fell off the broom playing Quidditch thing that is very rare." Syd said.

"Knowing Malfoy, do not you know that does not leave like that." mention Z.

"I know, he said something like:. Carson you pay me this, I swear that you pay it." commented Bridge imitating the voice of Draco.

"Not you see that this is more serious than it seems, if you did not know Draco is now a Death Eater." Sky said alarmed by what he had just heard.

"I know Sky. But now that I can do? Addition, how do you know that Malfoy is a Death Eater?" replied Bridge.

"Hermione told me. She, Harry and Ron saw him on a kind of initiation."

"Hermione, ah?" Jack said a malicious tone in his voice.

Sky just gave him a look, if looks could kill Jack had been liquidated.

"Hello I'm still here, we can start the class." Daggeron by interfering with the conversation said. "Thank you, give me yours wands." Daggeron take the Rangers wands and gave them in the form of cell phones, of course those with no previous rangers but can fit a more modern era. "There, now when you are in the world of muggles go unnoticed."

"How nice, mine is pink. Seems of Barbie." Syd commented.

"Syd, let you of nonsense." Z said at the comment of the girl.

"Alright it's time to transform, just have to tell the phrase . Magical source, mystic force" Daggeron indicated.

"Ready?" Sky said.

"Ready!" replied the other.

"Magic source, mystic force!" they all said in unison.

"Wow, the costumes have layers.I am now the green ranger, is a little strange." Jack commented.

"You're telling me. Now I'm the yellow ranger, that if it is odd. Well is not that there is nothing wrong with yellow rangers. But strange that the blue ranger is a woman and the yellow man, not bad is good only it's something different. "Bridge began ramble like as usual.

"Bridge!" they all said.

"We get it." Z finished the comment.

"My bad." Bridge said.

"Even I can not believe that I also be a ranger." Allis said.

"Me neither." Jack added.

"Hey could stop talking so much, and borrow intention." the teacher insisted.

"Sorry," they all said.

"Is that to be divided by Hogwarts house did not have much time to talk." indicated Sky trying to justify to his peers.

"Then have the opportunity to experiment with costumes, now call the Zords, mark the code and become the mystics Titans" stated the teacher.

After making the indicated by Daggeron, the ranger are left transformed into the mystics Titans. Sky took the form of a phoenix, Jack a minotaur, him like a Bridge of a Garuda, Z of a mermaid, Syd the form of a fairy and Allis was a giant ranger.

"Wow, that cool," said Jack.

"Amazing" Sky said.

"Now I see why I'm the blue ranger and not Bridge. Would imagine him like a mermaid? Ja ja" Z said with a laugh.

"Very funny Z." Bridge said sarcastically.

"Listen for even being giant titans, I'm still the smallest?It is not fair." Syd said.

"Syd for more you fight will remain always the smallest, for that there is no remedy." Sky said.

The rangers tested zords individually and then combining the dragon, the Megazords so would test another time. The weeks passed and the Rangers getting better understand their new powers. Only one week of vacation left, although they really were not as were all the vacation time training.

The Rangers were today with Xanders training as Daggeron could not attend at that time. In the distance a girl came running hastily looked. Was Roxana the daughter of Xanders.

"Honey why run? And because look like that?" asked the father to his daughter who had all her hair tousled and was all muddy.

"Oh, I fled to a bird that I inherited in my hair. Was a little scary." the girl said.

"And the mud on your clothes?" Xanders kept asking.

"Ah, the mud. Was practicing for the class of transformation and therefore assumed that I would transform into a cat and instead of being like a cat remain like a piglet and with everything and mud. I'm a mess nothing goes right for me. Also destroy the old cauldron of aunt Uddona." Roxana said in frustration.

"Tha you do what? I think we should buy a new cauldron to Uddona. Know you're exactly like your mother, the first time I met her was when we were first in Rootcore, Uddona told her not to let us out and she tried to keep us and made a spell that went wrong. She ended up as a sheep. So do not worry daughter will learn you'll see. "Xanders said.

"Thanks daddy. Oh, I almost forgot. Rangers arrived a letter of invitation to the wedding of the older brother of Ron with Fleur Delacour. You are all invited is the weekend before school starts." Roxana added.

"That emotion a wedding, I like weddings." Syd commented.

"Oh, well. Do not have to wear, all my clothes is not exactly elegant." commented Z.

"Do not worry. I take care of that. It's time to go shopping." Syd said.

The girls after training spent the day at the mall, while the boys were racing brooms in the woods.


	12. It is time for the wedding!

_**A/N: As usual I own nothing.**_

* * *

The Burrow Weasley was already for the wedding party. There was a huge tent which was decorated for the holiday. Some guests danced while others talked or ate snacks. Luna was in the party with his father when approached to greet Bridge.

"Hello Luna. So long. "Said the guy.

"Hi Bridge. This is my dad. "Luna said pointing to the man who stood beside her.

"Hello ... Mr. Lovegood." Bridge said as he extended his hand.

"Hello young. You work? Where? "Mr. Lovegood beginning to question the guy.

"Oh, yeah ... I'm a kind of police. We make sure of security the people. "Replied Bridge who was getting nervous with the interrogation.

"That's a muggle job? Did you are son of muggles? "You continued questioning Luna's father.

"Uh ... yeah is a muggle job and yes my parents are muggles." Replied the young man.

"How many years have you? Ah. "Father I continue asking.

"Eh, 23 years. For? Not that I mind that you ask me, but there are many questions. Do not understand why there are so many questions. You need to ask me so much? " replied Bridge.

"Ah you said? , No matter you better stay away from my daughter. She's only 17 years, you're too old for her. "Answered Mr. Lovegood.

"I think Bridge is better than a turn away from my father after he reached. Today he is not very happy. "commented Luna.

* * *

At the other end of place were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sky talking.

"Someone wants to dance?." Hermione asked.

"No" replied the three boys.

"Trio of bitter!." Said the girl.

"Look who's talking. The funniest Girl in the World. "Said Ron with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, changing the subject when finished wedding go looking for the Horcruxes." Harry said.

Jack and Allis danced, while Z Syd were Fred George who showed them his latest inventions when Death Eaters stormed wedding attacking those who were there.

"Hold on my" ordered Hermione to Harry, Ron Sky who were close to her. And disappeared from the site, then appearing on the streets of London.

"Where are we?" Sky wonder.

"In London. I used to come here with my parents. "

"London? For what? "Continuous Sky asking.

"The Horcruxes. Remember? "Commented the girl.

* * *

At the wedding a Death Eater was about to capture Luna spoke Bridge but it was not enough.

"Desmayo!" Bridge invoke the spell but the spell did not arrive at its destination.

"Desmayo!" throw the spell which the Death Eater reached pulling the boy over a table. This took the girl and left the place.

"Luuunnnaaaa" Bridge cry while trying to stand up. Jack approached him and helped him to his feet.

"But where is Sky?" Wonder Allis.

"I do not know. But we can not wait. "Replied Jack.

"I think. It's Morphin Time!" Jack said.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! "Cried all. Being transformed into their ranger form.

The Rangers defeated the Death Eaters And these left. Bridge approached Luna's father.

"I swear I'll find her, but no matter how I will find her." Said the now yellow ranger.

"Find her please." The man said disconsolately.

"I will." Said insistently Bridge and headed for the other rangers.

"I'll get to Moon, will trace her with my psychic powers." commented Bridge to his teammates.

"We're going to Hogwarts, in case that a emergency occurs at school." Jack said.

Everyone went its own way Jack, Allis, Z and Syd went to Hogwarts. Bridge began his search, and Sky was with Hermione, Ron and Harry looking Horcruxes.


	13. Problems Part 1

A/N:As usual I own nothing exept the idea of history.

* * *

In his search for Luna, Bridge will stop at the mansions of the Malfoys. He was distracted by looking out the windows for a sign of Luna when one of the servants realized his presence and throw a Petrificus Totalus and took him in front of Bellatrix.

"What have we here?" Bellatrix said as she looked up and down the young wizard. "What are you looking for? We you were spying? Ah! Answers do not have all day. "

"Ooh, hey come to find Luna. Where is her? I know she is here. Because if she is not here I had not seen her aura near here. Therefore is here. Because if she had not I had not felt her here ... She is here I know. "Bridge answered with his characteristic way of answering with long and confusing sentences.

"Let see if I understood. You come for Luna. Well I'll take you with her. ""Replied the witch.

"Really?" Said the ranger.

"Of course. Wormtail takes this guy to the brig with other prisoners. "Bellatrix ordered.

"What? No off me. Not again! "Bridge said just before the servant launched another Petrificus Totalus.

"Oh, is a shame is a cute boy. What awaits him. Hahahaha. "Bellatrix commented to herself after Wormtail take Bridge to the brig with other prisoners.

"What's all the fuss? Bellatrix. "Voice was heard approaching. Was the most feared wizard Voldemort of this time.

"Was just a boy looking for his friend. And I think he found her in the dungeon with the other prisoners. "Replied the witch.

"Lord, We tracked down Potter." Said Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father who works for Voldemort.

"Well bring him to me." Said the dark wizard.

"He was not alone he was with Weasley, Granger and another boy. Also wants to bring them too? "Lucius replied.

"How was the other boy, Dad?" Asked Draco.

"He was tall, blonde, big blue eyes." Mr. Malfoy describe the boy.

"That have to be sure Sky Tate" Draco said.

"You know who the guy sent to the brig Bellatrix? He had clear eyes and tousled brown-red color hair, also wore leather gloves. "Asked Lucius.

"Must be Carson, Bridge Carson. It's worse than I imagined. "commented Draco Malfoy.

"Why you say, boy?" Wonder Voldemort.

"The Power Rangers are sticking their noses in where no one has called them." Draco answer.

"The what ...?" Bellatrix asked in a corner of the room.

"Are those colorful costumes superheroes." Draco mention.

"No matter who they are, not hinder my plans. And expect you to go for Potter and his friends. "Voldemort ordered.

In the dungeon Wormtail pushed Bridge on some sacks of flour, this could not do anything because had not yet passed the spell effect. Once he passed the spell effect he get up from the ground and began to look around the place. It was dark and dirty. Suddenly he hear a familiar voice.

"Is anyone there?" Said the voice.

"Luna? Are you? "Asked the Ranger.

"Bridge?" Luna said as she left one of the dark corners of the dungeon and threw into the arms of the boy.

"Are you okay? Well is not that being here is fine. But, they did nothing to you, right? Are you okay? "Wonder Bridge.

"I'm fine, They have not done anything to me. For now. Because I'm sure that they have us here to later kill us. "Luna commented with a smile and peace did not show the gravity of what she had just said.

"Ahah. We will kill? ... You know what better _ do not answer, I do not want to hear again. "Remarked the ranger.

Then there was silence. Bridge stood in his hands to think about a solution to the problem.


	14. Problems Part 2

_**A/N: Nothing Harry Potter and Power Rangers belongs to me just the idea of the story.**_

* * *

"Got it!" Exclaimed Bridge, as he stood up abandoned his position of thinking. "Even I have my wand. Like Daggeron change the wand form to a cell phone. Because they did not know it was a wand, if they had known would have removed the wand from me, and although they did not know that's my wand and knew for what is use a cellphone they will take it anyway. But they do not know, so they not took it away. So I will ask for help. "

"Sorry to disappoint you boy. But muggles devices not work in the wizarding world. "Said a voice from the darkness was Mr. Olivanders the owner of the wand shop who had also been captured by the dark wizard, along with him also was an elf.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I was not alone." Luna mention seeing the surprised face of the ranger.

"Ok, I did not expect there were more people here. Anyway sir, as I mentioned before the phone is actually a wand so it works with magic so can be used in the wizarding world. " said the ranger.

In Hogwarts rang Jack morpher which in turn was a phone and magic wand simultaneously.

"Bridge? You found Luna? Where are you? Why have you taken so long? It's been days without knowing something about you. Know anything about Sky? "Jack wonder endlessly tone of despair.

"Oh, Jack. I think if you let me talk I can answer. "Replied Bridge.

"Sorry. But yeah do not complain, you make longer these questions and tangled. Okay speaks. "commented Jack's reaction to his companion.

"What? I do long questions? Eh, does not matter. To answer your questions I did find Luna, I'm in the Mansion of the Malfoys, have taken me time because I was also captured by the Death Eaters and Sky think he is in trouble because I heard that the Death Eaters had been located along with Harry, Hermione and Ron. I think we will go after them. " explain the now yellow ranger.

"If you're captured as you could communicate with me?" After regret for a moment that his friend would come with a long and confusing explanation Jack withdrew know how he had managed to communicate him. "... You know better not answer. I will go to rescue you, the girls to stay in school if something comes up here, plus something should help my ability to pass solid objects. The problem is how to get to where you are. "

"How about the broom. Our brooms are more faster than common brooms, more when used in the slide mode. "Suggested Bridge.

"Stay there. Do not move from where you are. " order the now green ranger.

"Where else?" Replied the other ranger.

"We have a choice?" Commented Luna.

"I heard you, know!" Replied Jack.

Had already been destroyed another horcrux by the young quartet. Now in a forest Hermione, Sky, Harry and Ron were trying to hide from Death Eaters after Luna's father betray them trying to get her daughter back. But as they fled were reached by Snatchers a fortune hunter working for the Dark Lord. Hermione realizing and cast a spell on Harry that make him recognize , because he is who were looking for. Everything happened so fast that hardly gave them time to react. Later were at Malfoy Manor.


	15. Problems Resolved

_**A/N: The usual nothing belongs to me just the idea of the story. Sorry that you have not update the story but I had final exams, but now that I'm on vacation I hope able to finish the story.**_

* * *

In the Malfoy mansion, Bellatrix began to question the four young where was Harry Potter. Because thanks to the spell that Hermione make to Harry this was unrecognizable. Seeing that no one spoke this was furious and decided to interrogate one by one.

"Lock up in jail the kids while I interrogate the girl. If necessary than interrogate them too. Hahaha. "Bellatrix said as she pulled a wicked chuckle.

The boys kicked even though but they could not disengage from the hands of the servants of the Dark Lord were laced snugly. Oncewere in the dungeon realized they were not alone, there were familiar faces Luna and Bridge were also locked in that place with older man and an elf.

"Sky, Ron, Harry. Where is Hermione? "Wonder Bridge to see the girl missing.

"That spell Hermione use works very well fortunately do not discovered you." commented Luna.

"Wait a moment as you know it's me? And that Hermione use a spell on me? "Harry ask wonder.

"Well, that's easy. See, Hermione through a spell on you so you do not recognize why you are in jail. If you were not so you would not be here, but you were there with the Dark Lord. I know it was Hermione, because Ron had not been such an idea in the mind and Sky is not very good with spell therefore had to be Hermione. And about how I knew it was you, well the spell is fading. "Replied Bridge.

"Wait, what is that I have not thought of something like that?" Ron protested.

"I do not even know that Ron questions. Me to know you are not the most applied student in the class of spells. "commented Sky

"Right," say Harry as a smile crossed to his face.

"to, Sky, Bridge! Thanks for what I play. "Ron said with disgust.

While these were discussing whether or not Ron was good with spells, a cry of horror was heard. Bellatrix began torturing Herrmione.

"Hermione! We must do something. We can not let her torture! "Commented Sky distressed.

"Jack is coming to rescue us." commented Bridge.

"What? Jack? ... "But before he could finish speaking Sky felt something hit him and threw it to the floor.

"Wow, I'm sorry did not see you Sky" Jack said as he stood feet after landing on Sky when he cross the wall.

"Because I am so small that you did not see me rigth?" Sky said sarcastically.

"Ha, look he have sense of humor. Despite not come a day when I hear a joke from him. "Jack said, referring to the lack of humor of his companion.

"Jack! Enough. We're out of here or not? "Sky said, who was beginning to get angry.

"Okay." Replied Jack.

At this point it is not known how, but Harry managed that Dobby the house elf, appeared in the dungeon and help them escape.

"Hey I come to help." Dobby said.

"One moment, I came to help." Jack said.

"Let's do this, Dobby takes out of here them and while we rescued Hermione. "said Sky.

Dobby was carried Harry, Ron, Luna, Mr. Olivanders and Elf to a safe place. While Jack, Bridge and Sky were by Hermione. Jack transferred the cell door which just opened out and opened it to his companions could leave. They ran to the room where Bellatrix was torturing Hermione.

"Stop right there witch!" Ordered Sky.

"Who you are going to stop me, a trio of brats not yet know thoroughly clean face?" Said the witch.

"What? I know as well wipe my nose. "commented Bridge.

"Bridge" Sky and Jack shouted at once.

"Sorry!" "And yes we're going to stop you." Replied Bridge.

"It's Morphin Time! Ready? "Sky said.

"Ready!" Responded the other ranger.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! "Said all three at once.

"Magic Staff, power of the phoenix." Cry Sky to invoke the powers of the mystical red ranger but Bellatrix dodge the hit, Bridge then use the powers of the yellow ranger and dropped a raining of lightning raining on the witch but this dissipated with a other spell. Then Jack also attempt to attack the witch but failed.

"Not paying off." Sky said in frustration.

"The problem is we're not working together." Said Bridge.

"You're right," replied Jack.

So these were organized and began to work together like old times. First Sky launched a fireball that lie to Bellatrix followed by a lightning throw Bridge right in her hand making the witch lose her wand and finally Jack held her with creepers. Once immobilized Bellatrix, Sky took Hermione in his arms and hurried out of the place using their mystical sliders all this before they could get capture by Death Eaters or Bellatrix managed to untie.

* * *

The rangers arrived at a house near the sea where the rest of the people who had been locked in the dungeon were. Hermione who was unconscious all the way when she awoke she was in the arms of a boy who wore red spandex , cape and a red helmet. Next to him were two dressed alike except that the visors of their helmets had a different design and one wore green and one wore yellow.

"Who are you?" Asked Hermione.

"Who do you think?" Replied the red ranger with a question.

"Sky?" Said the girl.

"Power Down!" Sky said as his ranger suit disappeared as well as the other two. Hermione discover that the others were Jack and Bridge. "Expecting someone else?"

"So this is how it looks a Power me Sky is that I knew you were ranger but had never seen you use the powers. "Hermione answer.

"No matter. Are you okay? "Sky wonder while he put the girl on the floor.

"Yes, a little sore but I'm fine." Answered the girl.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think it's time to return to Hogwarts. There lies one of the horcrux is the diadem of Rowena Raveclaw. "Harry said.

"Harry, the diadem of Rowena anyone alive has seen it as you will get it?" commented Hermione. "Although maybe if we talk to the ghost of Helena Raveclaw get something"

Once Hermione made the suggestion all eyes turned to Bridge and Luna were the only Raveclaw that were in the place.

"What if we better asked for help to Roxana, she's family of Grey lady. Maybe we have more chance that she tell us where it is, do not believe?" Bridge said.

"You're afraid of ghosts Bridge?" Asked Jack.

"No! It's just that once was late for class and was running. When I was leaving Ravenclaw Tower, unintentionally I crossed her and she was upset with me basically said to the evil that was going to die. Thereafter she not speak to me. Do not know why she bother, she's a ghost, the ghost does not hurt when they are hit, further was not on purpose. "This answered.

"I could do it but I think Bridge is right would be easier if someone go with Roxana to ask Helena." Luna suggested.

"No matter who does it, we have to find diadem by any means." Harry insist.

Mr. Olivander, the elf, and Dobby stayed at the beach house while 3 males rangers and Harry, Hermione and Ronthey set out for Hogwarts.


	16. Back in Hogwarts

_**A/N: As always nothing belongs to me. Well I just weighed a chapter would fail after this but start writing I noticed that trying to skip some things make a small mess, and I'm trying to untangle. So maybe missing to finish the story two or three more chapters and will be many things different to the chronology of the original story. But hey, it's a fanfic, anything can happen.**_

* * *

They managed to sneak into this school with the help of Neville, Giny, Roxana, Syd, Z and Allis who were on inside. The school was now headed by Professor Snape. At that time Snape had convoked students to the Great Hall. Young weaved their fellow house unnoticed. Once in the Great Hall, Harry goes from Gryffindor students accusing Snape of the death of Professor Dumbledore. What caused Snape tried to attack Harry, without success since the Professor Thorn stepped between him and Harry while Professor McGonagall began attacking causing Snape ran off the Great Hall.

Suddenly Voldemort project your voice in the school asking that there were being handed to Harry. What caused that one of the students of Slytherin ordered her companions to catch Harry.

"Catch him!" Shouted the girl from the house of Slytherin.

But Professor McGonagall react in time. "Mr. Flich, take students to the Slytherin dungeon."

The Order of the Phoenix arrives at the castle, and along with Professors are responsible for protecting the castle.

Harry asked Bridge, to go with Roxana to talk with the Gray Lady to know the whereabouts of the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. "Go ask for the headband when you find it go to the Chamber of Secrets and looking for a basilisk fang and destroy it, Bridge. Roxana go with him to see if you can convince the gray lady tell you the whereabouts of the headband. "

"Understood, let Roxana to Find the Grey Lady." Replied Bridge.

"I'm coming with you." Luna said.

"Okay." answer Bridge and trio set off in search of Helena Ravenclaw.

Near the Ravenclaw tower they ran into Helena.

"Helena" Bridge call the phantom.

"You? You want to run me back? "Replied the ghost.

"NO, we need your help." Replied the ranger.

"You know where the diadem of Rowena?" Asked Luna.

"For what you want it?" Asked Helena.

"Well, we must destroy it. To destroy Voldemort. Because if we not destroy, we can not destroy him. And if we do not destroy him, the world is in great danger. "answer Bridge.

"What did he say? Never mind. Because I have to help him? He hit me, until he apologize to me for what happened, I will not tell you anything. "Insisted the gray lady.

"Even for me that I'm your cousin?" Asked Roxana.

"No!" Reaffirm Helena.

"This will be more difficult than I believed." Roxana said.

"I think if you do not apologize she would not tell us anything." Luna said.

"I had already apologized to her but she did not want to hear me." She answered Bridge

"Bridge! Do not have much time. "Insisted Luna.

"Okay. Sorry for run over you Helena was not my intention, and I apologize for saying that ghosts do not hurt them when you pass them."Bridge apologized to the ghost more honestly as he could.

"Okay, the diadem is hidden in a place that only appears when you need it." The ghost replied with a riddle.

"The Room of Requirement." Luna said.

"Well I'll get it, go back to your mother Roxana and take Luna you." Bridge command to the girls.

"Okay," said Roxana.

"I'm coming with you Bridge. You've never gone to the Room of Requirement and not know where the Chamber of Secrets is. If I've gone to the Room of Requirement and once I heard the story that Harry made of Chamber of Secrets so I have an idea of where it are. "Luna insisted on accompanying the Ranger.

"I do not like the idea that you come with me can be dangerous, but maybe you're right and need help." Said the ranger.

"At this time any place is dangerous,so if I die, I prefer to be by your side. "Luna replied with a smile.

"Ok, but better think that not to happen. We will emerge from this Luna. "Replied Bridge while taking Luna's hand and went in search of the Room of Requirement.


	17. The destruction of the Horcruxes

_**A/N: As usual I own nothing. Today I woke up with inspiration to write this chapter, because after seeing the mess that had caused myself, the inspiration was gone. But for some reason today I woke up with inspiration. May be because it is Three Kings day tomorrow? I do not know, but hey I think that now the story at least makes sense now though the events are totally different from what I expected. And yes, my Christmases have not even finished yet.**_

* * *

When they reach a wide corridor on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy appeared a wide door that was the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering the room Bridge and Luna look that is full of objects and will not be easy to find.

"This looks like a maze, how we going to find it?" Luna said.

"Umm, wait a minute." Bridge said as he removed one of the leather gloves he was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Asked Luna.

"I'll trace the aura of the tiara, to find it." Answered the Ranger.

"You also have powers?" Said Luna surprised.

"Luna, all rangers, well except Allis, have powers of birth. But I think it is not the time to explain it, because it's complicated and there's no time for that. "After that Bridge ran his hand in different directions by the Room of Requirement to find what he sought. "Found it." The tiara was on the head of a statue on top of a pile of books on a cabinet. It was a headdress or tiara intertwined, with prominent wings on the sides.

"And now how we get it down there? Wonder Bridge.

"Use Wingardium Leviosa." Moon suggested.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Bridge invoke the spell and making the tiara tumbling down in the hands of Luna.

* * *

While these sought diadem, Harry had gone with Syd and Z to the Hufflepuff common room. To find the cup of Helga Hufflepuff which had been hidden among their things, as Dumbledore had bequeathed after his death, with a note that read:

_Secure the cup like a treasure, when the right time deliver the cup to Harry, he'll know what to do with it._

"Where is it? I don't find it. "Said Z while looking through her things in the bedroom of Hufflepuff girls.

"If you were more organized, you don't have much work spend looking through your stuff. I told you it would be better if I kept it. "Syd said while looking at Z search trail had done trying to find the cup.

"What? If you had saved you, you had either find it, so you are clueless. Also it is irrelevant now Syd. "Replied Z who already was getting desperate, unable to find the cup.

"Hey, girls calm. No time to fight each other. "Said Harry who got help Z find the cup.

"You're right, but I think we would move more if you also use your double." Syd suggested.

"Good idea. "Z said as came out of nowhere two of her doubles.

"Found it!" Z said as she pulled a chest that had been covered by a mountain of clothes that had winged bed of the blue ranger.

"I told you, what had to do there, that mountain of clothes. Why you're so messy! "Syd told her roommate.

"Yes, mom promise to clean my room when this war is over." Replied sarcastically Z to comments of the Pink ranger.

"You are always so?" Harry asked.

"As well, messy. Only Z, I'm very tidy. "reply Syd.

"No, I mean if you are fighting all the time." Harry said.

"No, only in tense moments like this." Responded Z.

Leaving the Hufflepuff common room, in the corridor kitchen awaited Draco, Crabbe and Goyel had followed but failed to enter the room Hufflepuff, at these got the wrong barrel you had to play to get in, being bathed in vinegar . They came in search of Draco's wand, which Harry had taken from him at the time he was running from the Malfoy mansion with the help of Dobby, all happened while the Rangers faced Bellatrix to rescue Hermione.

"Give me back my wand Potter." Draco said.

"Why not ratted me?" Was what Harry replied.

Draco was undecided on what to do when Goyel decides to act on his own casting a spell Harry almost but this one achievement dodge.  
Z and Syd seeing that things were getting complicated decided it was time to transform.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Shouted both girls.

All began to cast spells at each other, until Goyel decided to end it completely.

Creating a curse of fire, at be near the kitchen ovens and stoves began to explode causing the fire was older and began to spread quickly around the place. When they stand in the hall was hard to leave the place in time as it was a long hallway and they were down the hall. When he realize what he had done and could not get out, Goyel began to despair because he was the closest was the place where the explosion began. All ran as desperate for the entire corridor, both students Slytherin as rangers and Harry.

"There's only one way to shut down this." Z said stopping her march.

"Magic Staff, Tsunami!" Z said invoking a spell of mystical force that created a tidal wave that spread throughout the hall. Harry, Syd, Crabbe and Draco managed to stand behind Z staying safe from the infernal fire that was put out by the giant wave and choke on the wave. However Goyel didn't achievement to go out of the infernal fire and tidal wave he get trapped dying on the spot.

After all this flew down the hall appeared the phoenix of Professor Dumbledore giving Harry the hat where the Gryffindor sword was . This destroyed the cup with that sword.

* * *

Returning with Bridge and Luna, they had reached the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets it, realizing that he had to speak the language of snakes to enter the chamber.

"I had forgotten that detail completely" Luna said with a disappointed face.

"Let me see that I can think." Bridge said standing on his hands in his position of think. "Have an idea" pulled out his wand as phone and dial a code that had learned from Daggeron, serving to translate words from a language to another. "Open" after saying this a voice from the phone was heard repeated what he had said but in the language of snakes and the door opened.

"Great, I want one." Luna said referring to the wand of Bridge.

They entered the chamber where they found the basilisk fang.

"Want to have the honor, Luna?" Bridge said.

"Sure. "Moon replied, taking the basilisk fang and headband. Then she buried right in the middle of the headband. When destroyed, created a tidal wave with the waters of the camera. Bridge runs to hug Luna. After surviving this Bridge and Luna kissing.

Already beginning to miss little to the final outcome.


	18. Battle in the castle

_**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Neither Harry Potter nor Power Ranger Mystic Force or SPD.**_

* * *

Chaos reigned at Hogwarts for the first time in the history of the famous school of witchcraft. This had become a battlefield, you could see objects flying around the castle, students and school personnel injured. Unfortunately there were even killed because of the battle between good and evil. It was a frightening scene that could totally do mourn even the most insensitive person in the world. The freshmen by being younger looking terrified shelter, you could see the fear on their faces.

While the rest of the students, staff, rangers and the Order of the Phoenix fighting the Death Eaters, Harry went to fight on their own Lord Voldemort. Although his friends do not like the idea, knew that was something he had to do on his own. Anyway they had no other option they had to take charge of another scare. It was a dragon tail horns that had brought the Death Eaters to end Hogwarts and all that was there. While the Rangers took care of the dragon, except for Allis that choose to stay to help Hermione, Ron, Luna that were a little trouble fighting Bellatrix.

"Okay, ready?" Sky said.

"Ready!" Answered Jack and Bridge, who were not even morph.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force! "Scream trio of rangers

"Strong like a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" cry Jack.

"Changing like the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! "Cry Sydney.

"Fluid like the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Cry Z.

"Quick as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger "Cry Bridge.

"Fierce as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" Cry Sky.

"We invoke the Magic! Power Ranger Mystic Force! "They shouted in unison. "Activate Titans!"

"Mystic Minotaur!" cry Jack.

"Mystic Fairy" cry Sydney.

"Mystic Mermaid" cry Z.

"Mystic Garuda" cry Bridge.

"Mystic Phoenix" Cry Sky.

"Titanic Megazord!" They all said at once.

Do not ask how but the rangers always gives them time to morph, announce and even pose before starting the battle.

After several struggles with the dragon, they managed to neutralize putting an end to this.

"Mystic Seal" shouted the Rangers, which caused it to appear in front of the Megazord, a giant circle that had the symbols of the mystical force. And then with the sword of the titanic Megazord launched the magic seal towards the dragon causing destruction.

After all this the rangers returned to their comrades who had already stopped fighting when Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters have to retire and let this'll find out their dead. Clear this thought he had killed Harry. Hagrid who was imprisoned by Voldemort carrying the alleged corpse of Harry without knowing that this is alive. Voldemort begins to taunt the pain suffered their enemies with the supposed death of Harry.

"We must not surrender" Neville said, pulling the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat.

Suddenly Harry leaps from Hagrid's arms, making the faces of these changed to one of joy. This causes restart the battle. Voldemort chases Harry around the castle while a group of Death Eaters began to attack again including Nagini, Voldemort's snake.

In one of the corridors the twins Fred and George were beating _ in duel with Bellatrix and looked like this would win. This through them a spell that threw the twins into a wall causing their wand flew from their hands leaving them defenseless.

"Avada Keda ..." but could not finish invoke the murderer spell.

A pink Tornado took her from the front, it was the pink ranger who had interfered between her and her victims. But when she tried to get up a powerful stream of water push her against one of the pillars of the castle, the blue ranger also began to attack. All this gave the opportunity for brothers to stand up and resume their wands. They attack Bellatrix simultaneously with a powerful spell causing her to burst into pieces.

"We make good team. Do not believe? "Fred said as he threw his arm over the shoulder of Z.

"If not for you wear your helmet, I would kiss you now." George said to Syd.

"Well, we can leave it for later." answer the Pink ranger.

"Neither have you saved of the Weasley." Fred told the blue ranger.

"That I suppose, say that it is inevitable." Answered Z.

While Harry and Voldemort in the courtyard are attacking, attacking at that time: the Dark Lord with a murderer curse, and Harry with a screwdriver spell.

Elsewhere, Jack and Allis is struggling with another Death Eater.

"Magic Wand, Vines" Jack cast a spell that caused that arise vines tied to a Death Eater.

"Magic Wand, freezing ice!" Allis, launched the freezing spell to the Death Eater who was already tied. This is entrapped between the ice and vines, dying drowned.

But these being distracted and not noticed that Nagiri Voldemort's snake was going to attack them from behind. Luckily Nevillie appeared with Gryffindor's sword sliced the head off the snake. The attack between Harry and Voldemort is interrupted when the latter feels the wound that caused the destruction of the latter part of his soul, because apparently the snake was missing Horcrux. Voldemort begins to disintegrate into pieces and dies, the Death Eaters who were left the scene after the impending death of their leader.

All were reunited with their loved ones after the victory. Ginny ran into the arms of Harry, Hermione to Sky, Luna to Bridge, Allis to Jack, Z to Fred , Syd to George, Roxana to Ron and Kate to Neville. Once each with its respective pair gave a passionate kiss. It seems that they had agreed to all kissing in unison, but it was spontaneous because some was not until they were on the verge of death until they realized they felt something for each other as was the case Roxana and Ron, and Neville and Kate. Only they know how it happened.

* * *

**P/N: Well, almost the story ends. the worst is over. Yes, I decided that Fred and Dobby did not die in my story. ****_(I was traumatized when I saw the movie for the first time, e PS I do not read the books, my bad)_**** The pairings at the end because I made to give you a little happy ending after all this mess of the battle. When I paired Sky and Hermione, Ron was going to be without a partner. So I pair him with Roxana, a character that I creat who play a minor role in my history. Neville, though I'd only start to mention him in the last chapters, also he was going to be without a partner, because he at least in the movie was pair with Luna, so that's why I pair him with Katie Bell although this is hardly mentioned in my story .**


	19. Following the end

**_A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Finally finished after several months :)_**

* * *

Months later:

"It's good to have my team back, well although only two." Said Doggie Crueger to the remainded cadets of the B squad. (The A squad , had been removed since the last betrayed the SPD.)

"Yes, but there are new recruits, and are well qualified to be rangers" Sky said.

Only he and Bridge had returned to SPD headquarters after delivering the Mystic Force morphers to Daggeron, at the end of the events at Hogwarts. Syd and Z decided to stay in the magical world and make a family with George and Fred respectively. Jack and Allis, again did more than they liked to help the needy. But their places were taken by new rangers, that although they had no the training of the SPD academy themselves were qualified to defend the planet and had been more than clear.

"If I know but before talking about new rangers, I have to announce more changes." said Commander.

"More changes?" said Bridge raising an eyebrow, his mind all that happened was like:_ It may be more changes in addition to those already made ?_

"The Supreme Commander Birdie retired from SPD and offered his place as supreme commander. I agree so I'll be moving to their headquarters so today is my last day as commander on Earth. "Ad Cruger.

"And who is responsible for the command of the Earth?" Sky asked surprised, but more impressed with the response of the commander.

"The new commander will Schuyler Tate." Doggie said.

"It will be an honor." Replied Sky amazed.

"Kat has passed the new members of the squad B." Cruger ordered.

In the hallway in front of the command center was four young, one had black hair and round glasses , the other had red hair, and two girls a blond hair and the other with brown hair.

"You can go to the command center cadets." Command Dr. Manx.

These entered the command center.

"Well, I'm announcing that I am the new Supreme Commander of SPD. The cadet Schuyler Tate replaced me as commander of SPD on Earth. Besides team ranger remain as follows: Bridge Carson, you will be the new red ranger, Harry Potter, you will be the blue ranger, Ronald Weasley, you will be the green ranger, Hermione Granger, you will be the yellow ranger and Luna Lovegood you will be the ranger pink.

"Doggie Gruger ad while Kat handed their new Morphers!

"Congratulations guys will be the new generation of Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta." Sky said to his companions.

The command center alarms begin to sound.

"What is it Kat?" Sky Wonder.

"Disturbances in sector seven." Scientific answer.

"Well I think it was time for some premiere here as rangers." Sky said, referring to the new.

"Ready?" Bridge said.

"Ready!" Responded the other four rangers.

"SPD! Emergency! "They shouted in unison.

The end

* * *

_**P/N: I made this chapter to agree somewhat with the history of the SPD, and it is true that Sky finish as commander of SPD and Bridge as red ranger. This can be observed after two seasons after Power Rangers SPD. To be more specific in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive in the special 15th anniversary entitled Once a Ranger part 1 and 2. Make characters of Harry Potter rangers, and married the former pink and yellow(blue) rangers with the Weasley twins was just for fun.**_


End file.
